Harry Hero off france
by crocket
Summary: This should have been a short 10 page story i got carried away. Looks like i am going to have to do at least one more chapter. Harry is anoyed with Britain and leaves for France and decides when he gets there to stir things up a bit.


I do not own Harry Potter only the ideas that come from my own mind . This was to be a short 10 page story, but this is me so I guess it grew. 

**Harry Hero off France ?**

**PART ONE**

Harry was bored it did not help most of the school thought he was an attention seeking liar or some sort of glory hound. This made him smile he was Harry Potter the -boy-who-lived, why did he need more fame he was the most famous person of his generation. He was also the Tri-Wizard champion. Oh and if the last title didn't give you a clue he was a wizard. He had a pointy hat and a magic wand he could even do real magic not like the ones on TV . He was 15 years old but looked closer to being only 13 or so, his hair was jet black and seemed to be alive- well that's what he told everyone who asked why his hair was always a mess. His two most famous features were his hair and his eyes, many would have said it was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead but as his hair covered that and very few got to see it he would have to disagree with them. He had even heard people say " Harry Potter yer kid over their naff glasses and hair all over the place." He had yet to hear someone say yer kid over there with lightning bolt scar. Anyway he was bored Umbridge had set boring homework and given him detentions everyday this week and now it was the weekend and he was bored. He ambled his way over to Hermione and looked at his bushy haired friend her face as was usual for her was buried in a book.

"Hermione can I borrow one of your books?" He smiled as she looked up and a her face seemed to be in a state of shock.

"um what for Harry?" then she went on a rant how she wouldn't lend him any that had her work in as he was not cheating on his homework.

Harry waited until she had finished and then just shrugged his shoulders explained he was bored and wanted to start fixing all the wobble tables and thought her books would do it best. Then just as she was about to enter full rant mode said " It's a book so I wanted to read it why else would I ask." He shook his head "bugger this Hermione I may be bored but even I get tired of broken records" and he walked away.

This seemed to shock her a little and she opened her ever present book bag and called for Harry to have a look through.

" can I have this one?" and he held up a book on ancient runes. Hermoine who knew all Harry's lessons said in a what Harry considered a pompous tone " Ancient runes what you want that one for? You don't even have ancient runes."

Harry shook his head looked at the book and said " I told you I am going to use it to hold up a wonky table what you think I want it for?" he put the book down shook his head and walked away this time not bothering to answer calls from one very confused bushy haired girl.

Harry's wondering led him to the Hufflepuff area of the school and he spotted a puff reading a book on runes so wondered over to them.

" Book any good?" Harry asked. The Puff looked up and noticing the Gryfindor clothes first spoke in a condescending manner or as Harry thought of it a Hermione in rant mode manner "This is Hufflepuffs area you shouldn't be here." Then he noticed who he was talking to and gulped. Harry just looked at him and said "mm Puff friendlessness I think it's over rated." Then started to wonder off again.

His wanderings ended up with him near the dungeons and spotting a Slytherin spoke up " Excuse me but do you do ancient runes?" The Slytherin looked at harry smirked and told him to "bugger off. "

Harry turned and as he walked away "Slytherin cunning yer right had perfect opportunity to befriend me and find stuff out and blows it with attitude I think puffs are more cunning then this lot." So his wanderings continued. He had only one place left to visit so went looking for Ravenclaw they were supposed to be intelligent weren't they?

He spotted a blonde who looked vaguely familiar and spoke up " Hi, I don't suppose you take ancient runes do you?"

The blonde turned around and now Harry, worked out who it was " Oh hi Luna, I want an ancient runes book to read and everyone seems to be so stupid today or very rude."

Luna looked at the boy speaking to her and she knew who it was, Many thought she lived with the fairies or had her head in the clouds but who didn't know the Harry Potter even if it was only by his face or reputation. She smiled and then could have kicked herself as she spoke "It's the nargle puffs breeding season they make people seem less intelligent. And no I Don't take ancient runes."

Harry Looked at her and asked if she could call someone out who did take ancient runes so he could ask to borrow a book from them. She turned and went into her conmen room and was soon followed out by Cho Chang the Ravenclaw seeker.

"Loony here says you want to borrow a book on Ancient runes?"

Harry looked at Luna,Loony and shook his head " I am sorry I thought your name was Luna and that's what I have been calling you." He looked a bit sad at the idea of calling someone by the wrong name. "I do have the defence you are a year below and a different house so we havn't spoken much I do apologise for it most sincerely"

Luna looked at him and smiled " my name is Luna it's just them" she pointed over her shoulder to the general direction of the Ravenclaw area " that call me loony."

Harry shook his head " well for a house of intelligence who can't even get a fellow members name right I don't think I want any help from I mean it is so much easier to remember a name than what some ancient rune means. Seems like I will have to go tot the library after all...... oh well he sighed Bye Luna bye chimp chung, chow chunk or what ever your name was." And off he went in the direction off the library leaving a stunned Cho and a giggling Luna.

Harry looked around the library and finally found a first years guide to runes sat down and started to read. Some time later he heard someone come up to him and he put the book down.

Luna was nervous she was actually going to talk to someone first and she knew Harry had not forgotten Cho's name but was rubbing it in. She was Ravenclaw after all. She started when her eyes were met with Harry's very famous smouldering green ones and her heart gave a little jump.

" Harry why didn't you come here first?" She looked around and made her eyes go in opposite directions. Something she did to make people feel nervous so she didn't feel left out.

Harry sighed " If I borrowed a book off someone then they could help me with any questions if I come to the library it would mean looking through more books and I would loose interest. This book is so boring I am already loosing interest."

Luna looked at the book and smiled "wait here." then she skipped, yes actually skipped away in the library. Harry smiled and shook his head.

Luna looked around until she found the Runes section and it took her a while to find the book she was looking for, the dust on it showed it had not been used in a while and she shook her head. Then skipped back to where she had left Harry.

Harry looked up when she came back and put down the rune book he had been trying to read.

" Harry this is a much better book than that" She handed him a small book that looked to have about 200 pages or so on the front it said "Runes"

Harry Looked at her and opened it the first page brought a smile to his lips. It read

{ This book is about runes, So if you are not interested in runes why have you picked it up? We the authors off this book hope you use our wisdom for the betterment of the world. If not we hope at least you enjoy this book and don't turn it into something to stop a wobbly table from wobbling."

Harry smiled at her " Thanks I think this could be what I need to read." He re-opened the book and lost himself in the pages. It explained about runes and how they could be used with a list of the common and sometimes not so conmen uses of runes then it went onto tools you might need but a warning saying some of them might no longer be needed as progress might have made them outmoded. As he read more and more of the book he got so engrossed he never noticed the time.

Luna watched as Harry read the book she got and didn't mind him ignoring her. She noticed when it was dinner time and had to poke him a couple of times until he noticed her she had seen Harry around but she had never seen him so intent on anything other than when he was flying.

"Harry it's lunch time."

Harry looked at her and smiled " Luna this book it's,it's brilliant, I should have took Runes instead off divination. Come on lets go eat."

So the pair left the library. Harry did first check the book out with Madam. Pince after all he didn't want a life time ban.

For some reason Harry decided to put his arm over Luna's shoulder as they walked to the great hall for lunch he failed to notice Luna go red or the stares they got. It just felt comfortable and seemed to make it easier to talk to her about the book and runes.

Harry sat down in his normal spot after thanking Luna again and grabbed a bit of everything then pulling his newest favourite book out started to read.

Hermione being a bookworm and nosey by disposition tried to talk to Harry and find out what he was reading. When he failed to answer her she decided to pull the book from his hands so she could a) get his attention and b) find out what had him so interested. The reaction was not what she expected.

Harry had just got to a good bit when the book he was reading was snatched from him by Hermione. "what the hell do you think you are doing I was reading that!" Hermione went red.

" you were ignoring me and I wanted to see what this was " she held up the Runes book

Harry stared at her " Oh! I see, so you can ignore us when you are reading you can read anything and not have it rudely snatched from you but you expect me not to?" He reached over and took his book back got up and walked over to Luna. " Luna, would you like to come back to the library with me? It seems something around here is producing stupidity and rudeness and I don't want to catch it."

Luna looked up and smiled not really thinking and walked off with Harry. She hadn't gone far when she remembered her book bag and turned to go fetch it. Harry following behind.

While they had only been gone a few minutes that time was not quite or empty. Hermione was ranting about Harry being rude to her forgetting about all the times she had done the same thing to Harry and Ron. Professor Flitwick was trying to work something out that was niggling at the back of his mind and Umbridge was glowing as she had found what she thought was Harry's weakness.

She almost floated with glee when Potter and that weird one came back . " Potter detention for causing a disruption during lunch." she almost shouted it

Harry looked up and saw nothing from any of the other teachers and smiled. Then with a slow and deliberate action stuck one finger in the air ( it just happened to be his middle finger). " This is lunch and if you are going to give detentions for all the people who cause a distraction then maybe you should remember Malfoy and his outburst yesterday on a school day?" Then he held up a second finger ( it happened to be his index finger so quite by accident he had flipped her the bird then a reversed victory sign.... completely by accident of course) "and two this is the weekend you have no authority over me today." he then lowered his two fingers and went to help Luna.

Umbridge was white with rage " You filthy halfblood how dare you stick your fingers up at me and how dare you speak to your betters like that. I will have you expelled and your wand snapped."

Harry looked at her and laughed " Umbitch the only reason you are at this school is because you miss your husband.......Trevor. Now I am sure if you ask Neville nicely he will let you have a visit with your husband later."

The school was shocked the teachers were shocked and the twins faces lit in glee. They had just had an idea for their next pranking session against the newly christened Umbitch.

Harry and Luna left the great hall to many cases of spluttering rage and laughter.

Luna when she was half way to the library took Harry's arm in her hand and draped it over her shoulder going pink as she did so. "Harry did you know the two fingers you used mean something rude?"

Harry smiled "nope sorry what lesson was that in as I must have been ill that day?" then they broke out into laughter.

In the great hall things were going badly Someone in Ravenclaw had said how Loony had made Potter nuts. Several had nodded their heads but had not noticed Professor Flitwick when he heard this comment he spoke up. "10 points for bullying from each student that has called Miss Lovegood Loony I will not have bullying in my house. Miss Chang hand in your prefects badge, Your job is to stop bullying not encourage it. I will also deduct 10 points from every student who has lied bullied or otherwise been mean to miss Lovegood or Harry Potter." A great clang was heard throughout the hall and every one turned to the house points glasses. Every single one read in the minuses. Flitwick was stunned for that to happen the amount of bullying the two students would have to endure was well beyond reasonable.

Madam Umbridge seeing her prized Slytherin go from the top to minus several thousand hit the roof and started to insult professor Flitwick calling him a halfblood and all sort's of derogatory names.. Filius saw how much help he got from fellow teachers and knew he had a life time of it but to think this was what two children put up with was to much. " Madam Umbridge I hereby demand justice, I demand an honour duel. Face me in combat or be striped of you power."

Umbridge floundered in her rant and told him she would not be facing any halfblooded scum. Her mind was gone on one of her raciest rants and she let everyone know how she felt.

Flitwick stood as tall as he could " did you just insult my family this is blood feud then. I will have you know I am a pureblood and my height is due to my mother having to take a lot of potions because of injurious sustained while she was fighting Grindelwald. This is an insult to me and the Flitwick clan. You have until Monday to make your will then I am going to destroy you." No one could believe what they had heard as many thought Flitwick was part Goblin or something none of them thought it was because of potions, Many hid their heads in their hands in shame.

The Headmaster stood up and spoke " Now Filius I am sure after." That was as far as he got.

" NO! headmaster this is a family matter she dies on Monday. If you had any honour or love for our pupils you would have never allowed her racism into this school after Monday I resign."

With that he turned and left the great hall with his head held high but without his normal bouncy step.

Umbridge was furious and left in a rage and with just a bit more than average fear. She knew who to blame....Potter.

Harry and Luna was unaware of all the developments and were sitting in the library reading quietly.

Harry could not believe this book it was amazing unlike many books the authors had a sense of humour, they had antidotes telling how runes had been used for jokes and all sorts of mischief. Harry smiled at Luna as he looked at her over the top of his book and got an idea.

He took a breath and decided to plough on ahead "Luna......would you like sneak out with me tomorrow and go to Hogsmead?"

She turned and looked at him " Why Harry, I would love to we might even be able to get away from the nargles if we are clever."

Harry smiled and nodded while Luna groaned at herself.....nargles? What was I thinking?

Harry after leaving Luna at the entrance to Ravenclaw wondered off back to his dorm. Once he was back in his dorm he got his invisibility cloak and wrote a note to Sirius his dogfather.

Dear Dogfather

Tomorrow I will be wondering around near Moony's old haunt, I do hope to see that old scraggly stray I befriended and will make sure to bring some extra food and stuff in case I do see him. On a side note I will be with a young blonde friend of mine who makes me laugh and has been a tremendous help to me. Oh and remember you are an adult so you are allowed out. No matter who says different. Oh did I tell you about how I used Polyjuice in my second year? So I could get to places UN-noticed. Hope you looking after that dumb elf.

Hope see you soon your one and only me

Sir mini prongs.

Harry put his cloak on and made his way to the owlery he just hoped he had dropped enough clues to Sirius. Then he made his way to bed and sleep.

Harry awoke happy and after a quick wash went to meet Luna at their prearranged spot beneath a one-eyed witch statue by the stairs to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom . Luna was already there and smiled when Harry said aloud the word 'Dissendium' to the witch's statue only to be surprised then nearly over come with laughter at a secret entrance out the school so close to Umbitch and the she never knew. The hump on the statue then opened and revealed the hidden passageway. Luna and Harry disappeared down the passageway until they came to the trap door at Honeydukes. Harry wrapped him and Luna under his invisibility cloak, both blushing slightly not that any one could see them.

Harry and Luna after carefully working their way out off Honeydukes made their way to the shrieking shack. After a quick look around Harry opened the door and him and Luna snuck inside.

The first thing they did was to remove Harry's cloak then sitting down on an old dusty couch they smiled shyly at each other. ( this is the moment I should put my arm around her and give her a bit of a kiss)

"WOOF WOOF" harry and pulled back and smiled "it's okay Luna there's a stray I feed when I get the chance." Harry got up and was knocked over by a big black scruffy looking dog. That he immediately started to fuss and say how much he had missed him.

Luna looked on then had to speak " Harry that is not a dog it's a grim a messenger of death, with your luck do you think you should be playing with him?"

Harry smiled " I am really good to him so that's why I survive my luck unlike Voldemort." Harry was cut of because the once distracted grim had now noticed Harry's hand and the red lines on it. And started to growl.

Harry looked down as the Grimm started to lick his hand causing him to have a fit of the giggles. "Stop it, stop it, It's just where Umbitch makes me do detentions with that sodding weird Quill."

The Grimm growed and even Luna lost her normal expression " What do you mean weird Quill?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders " It doesn't use ink I write and it scratches my hand and...." That was as far as he got as the Grimm and Luna let out two different but yet again same noises, one sent a shiver down his spine and was glad he could see who had made it but thought if he had no idea he would be looking for clean grogs (underpants) and the other a seemingly blood curdling type of growl. He did find it amusing that Luna's noise scared the bejeabus out of him (living daylights) While Padfoot's just spooked him.

"Harry, that was a Bloodquill they are illegal to use in anything except marriage contracts or any other legal contract that has to be binding such as wills they are signed with them, not bloody lines for a detention."

Harry just shrugged "well McGonagall told me to "_do the detentions"_ when I complained and "to keep my head down", so how am I supposed to know they are illegal. Shouldn't she or Dumbledore do something about it? Why should I always be the one it happens to?"

Harry started to cry as he realised the headmaster and head of house had yet again betrayed him.

Luna and the Padfoot snuggled up to Harry as he cried and both had tears in their eyes. It took a while but eventually Harry's sobbing stopped and his belly rumbled to remind him he had missed breakfast. He pulled away and wiped his face on his sleeve and smiled . "Okay breakfast time then I am going to send some letters. I think I have had enough of this crap." He looked at Luna and smiled "Luna if I leave will you still be my friend?"

Luna looked at him and smiled "Always Harry, Always."

Harry got up and brushed himself down then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small basket that after he said "Grubs up" (foods ready) grew into a normal sized picnic hamper. Harry pulled stuff out and stacked it up on an old table. He placed a big plate on the floor and started to pile on Sausages and bacon fried bread and all sorts. Then he passed Luna a small plate while Padfoot started on his huge breakfast .

Luna was amazed at the speed Harry recovered and how it seemed he had been nothing but happy all day- what could make a child hide so many emotions so easily? Padfoot was thinking the same along with a couple of ideas for revenge on a certain Umbitch and McGonagall and Dumbledore. This caused Padfoot to have an epiphany Harry had more people hurting him on the side of the light than he did from the dark side. McGonagall in Harry's first year when she didn't listen about Voldemort, The whole school nearly when Ginny Weasley let the Basilisk out, having Wormtail living in the school all them years, Snape and his constant bullying, Barty crouch as Moody. Padfoot was horrified the implications where Dumbledore wanted Voldemort back and could even be a Deatheater or why else have so many of them and dark artefacts in a school?

Harry and Luna spent the day having fun and even doing a bit of shopping though Padfoot did complain when Harry put a lead and collar on him so Luna could walk him. They even sat and had some icecream Luna had an extra serving while Harry wrote some letters and posted them from the local owl postal service. It was a happy Harry and an ecstatic Luna who made their ways to their beds that night neither knowing about all the fuss the school was making over them or Umbridge.

It was Monday so that meant classes and he was hoping for some replies to the letters he had sent, he stretched and smiled as he thought about the weekend he had for the most part truly enjoyed it. It only took him a few moments to shower and get dressed. After he made sure he had what he needed for his first lesson he made his way to the great hall his head already buried in his runes book.

Once he had got to the Great Hall he spotted Luna and went over to her ignoring all the calls from Gryffindor table.

"Hi Luna if we can you want hang around with me next weekend and maybe find me another good book to read?" harry was tinged pink and he noticed Luna looked nice with her make up on the blush on her cheeks made her eyes seem so much bluer. ( he did not know she was blushing and it was him not make up making her cheeks red) She nodded and said maybe they could go feed Paddy again. Harry nodded and said how much he would enjoy that before he made his way to his own table.

He had just got comfy when Hermione started on him but he was not listening yesterday had been an eye opener Miss _**I follow all the rules**_ must have known the Quill was illegal or should have known to at least told a teacher. On top of that he had found out it was illegal to force him back to an abusive home and even the _Headmaster_ was breaking the law in making him go back she would or at least might have known that, but the biggest mark against her was she _new_ he was abused and she never told her parents or any other authority figure yet as soon as it came to kissing a teachers backside she was first in line. No he had to many doubts about her and Ron, after Luna had pointed out that Molly must been to the train station hundreds of times she had no reason to shout out what platform and as for the secrecy laws using terms like muggle in her loud voice was now so obviously a set up. Luna had told him every student got a booklet explaining how to get to the platform what to do and what not to do. It even said that if you miss the train get to the Leaky Cauldron and floo to Hogsmeade and walk from there. As many Muggleborn's over the years had missed the train as they hadn't the confidence to walk into a solid wall.

Harry turned to Hermoine "Hermoine I am reading please I want my breakfast and my book, what I don't want is you nagging me." He turned and went back to his reading leaving a spluttering Hermione. He had only read two more pages when......

He was rudely interrupted for the second time that day. When his book was yanked out from his hands....... by Umbridge.

"Potter you you how dare you walk away from me how dare you stick your fingers up at me I will have you expelled and your wand snapped." she had foam around her mouth and she was shaking.

Harry looked at her " **first** of that was at the weekend, secondly that is a school book you just damaged in your ignorance of the little thing called manners."

She looked madder than ever if that was possible. "Oh and **Umbitch** I sent the Aurors a little letter (he then raised his voice so it carried over the now silent room) about that bloodquill you had me do detentions with the **one McGonagall** ( to the shock of many Harry saying her name like that was similar to how Purebloods spoke of mudbloods or how Umbridge spoke about halfbreeds or halfbloods. It was full of venom and hatred)doesn't give a damn about or the **headmaster**.

Some teachers like Flitwick flinched McGonagall paled and had trouble breathing she had never heard her name spoken with so much hatred, Dumbledore just shook his head.

Harry smiled "I tell you what toady up yours! and up this schools. I am sick and bloody tired of saving your miserable lives so you can bad mouth me behind my back and then expect me to save you again. Tom Riddle is alive you know him as the half blood bastard Voldemort and guess what I am not fighting him again he wins he gets your lives, as I don't want anything to do with any of you ever again apart from Luna and maybe Neville. So here **Umbitch"** and Harry gave her his wand and just shrugged his shoulders. "

She reached out and grabbing his wand with both hands snapped his wand before anyone could say or do anything. Harry got up went over to a shocked Madam Pince and pointed to Umbridge " the fat ugly two legged toad has the book I checked out so make sure it returns it."

With that Harry left the Great Hall leaving stunned students and a happy Umbridge.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office and waiting for Harry, he had made his way there after Harry's rather public announcement. He knew Harry would come to him and he could do the kind grandfather act and explain how Madam Umbridge was not expected to live past today as Professor Flitwick was refusing to back down. { It was a shame he knew nothing but his own ego really.} His first inclination of something being very,very wrong was several of his tracking gizmo's exploding, all of them tied to Harry the ones on his wand were already smoking puddles after the item they were tied to being destroyed. He regretted he had not had the chance to stop that fool women destroying another weapon against Tom but he sighed to himself no point crying over spilt milk, now spilt lemon drops that was another matter. He shot up and started to head out when yet another gizmo exploded this one was the wards on Privet Drive. Now he was worried he had no way of telling if Harry was even alive now or where he was and how could he use the "bloodward" excuse when any one with any knowledge of wards would see privet dive had none over it.

A few minuets before Dumbledore's massive worry attack

Harry smiled as he ran through the school to his soon to be ex dorm gave the password and ran up-to his room. Ron and several others found him there packing. Having left the Great Hall as soon as they could get their minds around what had just happened.

"Umm Harry what you doing?" this Query came from Ron.

Harry looked up and smiled " I'm out of here been expelled and had my wand snapped by Umbitch. So I am away to places that are safer and ministry free. No more Umbitch no more Dumbledore no more dragons trying to kill me no more Voldemort nothing. Best off all no more bloody Dursley's and their beatings and starvation. I am so out of this crap country. I have nothing to keep me here and no reason to want to stay." He turned and got on with his packing. Ron was shocked he had hoped Harry would decide to at least stay in England and maybe the Burrow, that way the Weasley family could look after him and get his stuff for him saving him a trip to Gringotts and could say it was "so the public couldn't hound him" and giving them a chance to use some of Harry's money for themselves. It was obvious even to Ron that Dumbledore would now stop paying him and Hermione to spy on Harry now he was no longer going to attend the school.

This was Bad Harry never noticed as Ron left.

Ron ran he was out of shape but still he ran until his sides hurt Dumbledore had to know about this. He crashed into the very man as he shot around a corner.

" Harry, leaving swore noth.....nothing to keep him here in this country.......claims own independence..... I, I, I, " Ron panted out and pointing towards Gryffindor as he slowly collapsed to the floor.

The Headmaster paled {with his wand is snapped we have lost a weapon against Tom and if he leaves England then, him claiming he was going to run his own life and nowhere was home would have shattered the wards over privet drive. Oh God we are doomed . } All this flashed in front of the headmasters mind. As he ran as he had not run in 50 years.

Harry had got his stuff and left the dorm. Got on his broom and flew as fast and as haphazardly (after all he loved to fly and for now he was making the most of it) as he could to the school gates got of turned took one look at Hogwarts smiled flipped the place the bird and left. Flying hard and fast to Hogsmead.

Umbridge had made her way to her office and was cackling with glee. " Minister of Magic" she called as she threw some floo powder onto her office fire. When Minister Fudges face came into view she smiled "Minister it is done I have snapped Potters wand and expelled him from the school. Now how do I get out of this bloody duel?"

Fudges face went white. "let me get this right you snapped _The-Boy-Who-Lived wand_ **and** expelled him? And now expect me to save your life?"

Dolores Umbridge nodded a big smile on her face {When you have a face and mouth like a toad it gives a whole new meaning to the word big when in conjunction with the word smile} "yes the insolent child caused a disturbance in the hall during lunch yesterday so I expelled him and snapped his wand today. What do you mean by the "_now you expect me_?" comment"

Fudge sank down " You have just cost us both our jobs, and maybe both our lives. I told you to bring him in-line not to expel him." Fudge shut the floo connection and started to cry.

Umbridge sat down and shook her head trying to work out what the difference between bringing someone in line and making them do as you want or getting rid off them. Then paled he hadn't told her how to get out of this duel. She went white then fainted. She had worked it out to late she should have made a run for it last night now she was in a death duel with a person who was a 7 times world champion.

Harry had made his way to the nearest public floo then flooed to the hogs head. Once there he smiled at Tom and asked if he could have some one help him to the ministry of magic Auror division as he had been kicked out off Hogwarts By Umbridge and had his wand snapped for speaking to loudly at dinner.

The Outcry off this announcement was horrendous and several people offered to take Harry to the ministry including one off duty Auror. It was near mob rule mentality as the word spread and spread it did people run into Diagon alley and told more people. Others who followed Harry just spoke aloud about it. Some stayed in the pub and used it's floo to tell every one they could think of.

The public area of the ministry was already (by the time they got there) crowded with reporters and the "concerned" public Rufus Scimgeour and Amelia Bones the two heads of the Auror division came down to see what the noise was about and several people started to shout at once. Rufus had to resort to using a flash bang spell to get order.

"Okay what the hell is going on here. " Harry stuck his hand up and spoke up.

" Hello My name is Harry Potter and minister Fudges arse kissing lackey just broke my wand and expelled me from Hogwarts for being to loud in the dinning hall. She also complained and wanted me to do more detentions with her and that Bloodquill so I have decided to file a complaint, then this country can kiss my ass goodbye."

Rufus and Amelia paled and the noise rose again mainly from parents of children at Hogwarts. Rufus shot off another Flash bang spell. " What do you mean a Bloodquill?"

Harry pulled his sleeve up and showed the ones closets to him the words {I must not tell lies} that were legible from his detentions. " The quill where whatever I write is scratched into the back of my hand Dumbledore has done nothing about it and McGonagall just told me to "keep my head down and do the detentions." The out cry was horrendous this time As parents shouted about "Blood Quills being used on the kids"

Harry waited until Quiet was restored again then spoke up " Oh she only uses them on **none** Slytherin students. As they are supposed to be **purebloods**. Funny that as _**Voldemort**_ was a halfblood when I first defeated him" This was met with more outrage and a few shudders at his use of Toms made up name. Harry smiled as the forth or fifth flash bang spell had to be fired. They happened to coincide with the minister of magic stepping from the elevator to see what all the noise was about and him being spotted by an angry mob.

Harry smiled " Yes and it was all with Minister Fudges backing including all the decrees she wrote. It is him you will want to question about having **HIS** subordinates using bloodquills. You might also want to ask him why Pureblood students in _Umbitch's_ old house of Slytherin were never punished and their victims were?" Harry smiled as more people tried to stop the minister as he tried to run back to the elevator.

Harry Shouted "Can I make a statement now to the Aurors **before** I leave magical Britain?"

This brought about complete silence " I am moving abroad and have travel plans to make."

Rufus called him over and the shocked crowed made way for him. He looked them over " **What?** you insult me allow me to be tortured and call me names **why the hell** would I want to stay in this country? You never even gave Sirius Black a trial or had him questioned under Veritaserum, yet you allowed deatheater's like Malfoy to claim the imperious a spell even a child can throw off and and let them walk free. You can go screw yourselves Voldemort is back and **you** can fight him I have beat him three times and drew with him once now it's your turn"

With that he turned and left the shocked people and was about to follow Rufus and Amelia when a voice called out that imperious was impossible to block and that was why it was an unforgivable. Harry stopped and turned " If it is an unforgivable then why did Albus Dumbledore allow it to be cast on children at Hogwarts with ministry approval?"

This stopped many dead and made some go white faced many were parents who had not heard about this. Harry pointed to Rufus " you, can you cast the imperio spell on me and make me do something? Just to show how full of crap Lucius Malfoy is and the other deatheaters who got a trial unlike Sirius Black ….mind you Sirius Black was innocent and didn't hand Fudge a crap load of cash so why would Fudge let some one innocent or guilty free if he not going be paid for it?"

Rufus was about to say "no way am I casting that on you" and did manage to get as far as "no way am I casting th" when Harry continued cutting him off " What it okay to cast on children in school but not out off school this is a lesson on corruption and lies so you could say this whole place is a classroom."

Rufus took a breadth " Imperio" the curse hit Harry, the crowed looked shocked and worried then at Harry who smiled. " Jump up and down" Rufus commanded.

Harry turned to him and stuck a finger up ( it so happened to be his middle finger again) " Fuck you cant be bothered" And he sat down.

Rufus and every one else looked in shock Harry continued " So a halfblood child like me can resist it yet all them purebloods adults with the dark mark on them can't yet they say they are soooo superior what a bunch of crap." Harry took a breath and stretched " So Rufus you going stop the curse now or what it has no affect on someone with brains and honour and a set between their legs?"

Rufus looked down and realised he did still have Harry under the curse and broke it.

Harry stood up and then reminded them he didn't have all day and wanted to make his statements and get away from the stench that was the ministry and easily led coward that were the British wizards and witches.

Harry was led up to an interrogation room what held a big bowl like object.

Amelia spoke for the first time " Harry this is an emergency Penseive unlike most penseive's it takes all the persons memories and can be viewed in order or searched for a particular person or event. They are used mainly in spell damaged cases or where a child is involved and might not know what they saw that could help us."

Harry looked sceptical then shrugged "okay what can you do to me you snapped my wand tortured me and called me names might as well join Dumbledore and Snape in raping my mind." Harry didn't know if they had or not but they had to be some way Snape and Dumbledore never got pranked and mind reading seemed the most obvious way.

He was shown how to connect some plant like things to his head and them told to think of his life. Anything he did not want to show he was told to think of it and place it in a separate closed room. He was also told if he thought of a particular thing like using the bathroom that would be locked away as well.

Harry only concentrated on what happened to him and Sirius after Sirius escaped Hogwarts and also on anything that concerned his animagus ability placing all that info in his locked room he felt a little better. Then he felt his mind go like he had double vision as his life was copied from him to the bowl. It took nearly 2 hours to do but when it was done Harry felt drained and the bowl was a quarter full of a weird silvery substance. Harry then asked for the truth drug and he gave them a list of questions to ask him. They pointed out as he had submitted all his memories the truth serum was not needed but Harry was adamant that he wanted it on record he had submitted both After he was done he got up and left leaving two very shocked and very very scared individuals behind. They had proof about Dementors being sent after Harry they had proof Voldemort was back and they had proof Harry would not help them.

Harry left the Auror department and went to ask for directions to the international floo area and the international portakey area as he wanted to go to France. He was directed to an area and after a Floo call to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, A shocked and delighted Madam Maxine agreed to meet him at the international portkey area and would be waiting for him.

Harry decided Intercontinental portakeys were a lot worse than any other he had used.

As he stumbled he was caught by Madame. Maxine and he smiled. He looked around and other than Madame. Maxine and one security guard the room was empty. Harry told Madame. Maxine a bit more about why he left Britain and stuff he would need she decided a new wand was the most important thing to get first. So she led him to a wand shop so he could get a new wand. Harry drank in the sights and smells. Unlike Diagon Alley this place was full of colour and sounds most smiling people and outdoor café's where wizards and witches were in all sorts of clothes from muggle to wizarding. Some seemed to be playing wizard chess while others seemed to be just sitting back and watching the world go by. He turned to Madame Maxine. "Madame Maxine this is amazing the sounds the smells the colours it feels like,like,like how Hogwarts used to feel to me a place I could call home. Does that make sense to you?" She smiled and just nodded.

She led him to a bright shop with a name above the window and a selection of wands on display he didn't need to be able to speak or read French to know they had arrived at the wand shop. Here there was nothing different than Ollivander's as far as fitting him with a wand was concerned he was near impossible again. He even told the man what his old wand had been. Harry was about to try yet another one when he looked at Madam.. Maxine, " umm I don't speak French what's the fastest way to learn. Also I need to go to Gringotts and get some cash out. I think I might as well close my account down in England and move it over here as well." Madam Maxine looked at him and nodded She reached into her coat and pulled out a sweat " Eat this and you will be able to speak French for 2 hours. We can go to Gringotts Paris before you go to school." Harry nodded and went back to trying to get a new wand. As he reached for his 15th or so wand the owner stopped him and spoke very rapidly to fast for Harry's fake French knowledge to understand so he asked him to slow down.

"Sir. please wands take time to make and fine tune maybe if we try making you a custom wand it will be a bit more expensive but will be the best I can offer.....it would also save my stock." Harry had to agree and to be honest he was bored with explosions and flames. The shop owner brought out several trays of items and asked harry to close his eyes and see if anything felt alive to him. Harry's hand passed over all the trays with nothing seemingly sticking out. So the man went and got some more trays this also gave Harry nothing. Harry stood up " Sir maybe if I just came into your storage it would save time?" The shop owner just nodded and showed Harry and Madam. Maxine the way. Harry closed his eyes and took several deep calming breaths. Held both hands up in front of himself and started to turn around in a circle he had completed his first circle and felt nothing not even a twinge, he asked Madame. Maxine to move him further into the room. He again turned a full circle but this time he did it a second time stopping about a third of the way round and asked to be slowly moved forward. He moved his hands up and down and told them to move him as his hands were pointing as he didn't want to open his eyes and maybe loose the connection. Finally he stopped and only one box was anywhere near where his hands were pointing.

"Mr. Potter that contains a fang of a basilisk" Harry nodded I think I need to walk around some more it feels alive but not awake. He went through the whole routine a couple more times but he also stopped and pointed out two different woods during this time and A phoenix feather he was near the end and the wand maker was talking cost when it hit him something was calling to him and unlike before he needed no guidance. As he got closer the call became stronger he reached out and picked up a box. "This this screams at me this says I live this is what I need as well." Both Madame. Maxine and the shop owner turned neither realised Harry had moved again and the shop keeper went white. " Sir that, that box it holds a feather from Quetzalcoatl or so it is claimed, It has never called to any wand or person I and my ancestors have never found a combination that will hold it. Any wood we try ignites and it would be extremely costly for any one to have a wand made with that item." Madame. Maxine smiled " This is **the** Harry Potter The winner of **The** Tri-Wizard tournament. I think he can afford it don't you?" The man stared at Harry in shock so Harry moved his hair out of the way to show his scar.

Harry shook his head he could never be normal could he now it seemed the thing he needed for his wand was famous or something geez. Then he had an idea. "sir how about I get my own Basilisk fang and phoenix feather would that be a better idea?" They both turned and stared at him "_**What?**_" came from both their mouths at about the same time.

Well I did kill a kick arse Basilisk and I do have a friend who is a phoenix so he might give me a feather." he shook his head and smiled as he looked around "mind you if I bring the whole basilisk it would need a much larger room." The two adults looked shocked at this as the room was easily 25ft square in the centre.

Harry looked up and called out "Fawkes, Fawkes can you hear me?" The wand maker looked confused and Madam Maxine looked shocked mind you when a bright flash and phoenix appeared above Harry trilling a few notes they both were shocked.

Madam Maxine could not believe it Harry had called a phoenix the headmaster's of Hogwarts one no less from hundreds of miles away and it had came to him. The magical bird was now sitting on his shoulder while he fussed and played with it. He was even at times cooing to it. Madam Maxine was starting to think the Tri-Wizard was never in any doubt.

Harry after fussing and giving Fawkes a few treats turned to Madame Maxine and said " So got phoenix feather Fawkes says he be delighted to give me one and will bring the Basilisk here. It does mean he going to have to flame me to my old school but I can pick my sword up while I am there as I forgot it. He does also say he needs to see the room you want us and the Basilisk to come to." harry turned as the amazing bird on his shoulder changed it's tone and seemed to be scolding him." harry went red and shook himself " It seems I forgot to tell Hedwig where I was going in all the fuss and excitement she is not happy with me."

Madam Maxine not knowing who Hedwig was just nodded her head "one should always remember to inform friends but I think she will understand once you explain it to her." Harry seemed to be relieved to hear that " she does have a bit of a temper on her but I think in this case I will deserve it." He smiled and then shook his head " okay room for snake and then I think I have one more question.

Madam Maxine just shrugged "maybe you should ask your question first then we can look for a room, for this big snake? Yes"

Harry nodded and started to fuss Fawkes again " who or what is Quetzalcoatl?"

Madam Maxine smiled and started to explain with the wand maker cutting in every so often. "Quetzalcoatl means feathered-serpent" Harry looked up and smiled "That explains a lot then" and went silent again She continued trying to puzzle how two words could explain something " Among the Aztecs, whose beliefs are the best-documented in the historical sources, Quetzalcoatl was related to gods of the wind, of Venus, of the dawn, of merchants and of arts, crafts and knowledge. He was also the patron god of the Aztec priesthood, of learning and knowledge. Quetzalcoatl was one of several important gods in the Aztec pantheon along with the gods Tlaloc, Tezcatlipoca and Huitzilopochtli. Historian Enrique Florescano who was a muggleborn said that by also analysing Teotihuacan iconography it shows that the Feathered Serpent was part of a triad of agricultural deities: the Goddess of the Cave symbolizing motherhood, reproduction and life, Tlaloc, god of rain, lightning and thunder and the feathered serpent, god of vegetational renewal. The feathered serpent was furthermore connected to the star Venus because of this star's importance as a sign of the beginning of the rainy season. To both Teotihuacan and Mayan cultures Venus was in turn also symbolically connected with warfare." Harry shook his head and smiled " this fits nicely with what Cho told me once." with that enigmatic set of words he shook his shoulders and asked if they had any place bigger to stick his dead snake.

After some talk between madam Maxine and the wand maker a decision was made . It was decided to go to the schools private Portkey room where all the schools food and other things were portkeyed to in bulk before elves came and took it to the school. They also mentioned how clothes such as gloves and shirts made from the Basilisk skin would be better than any dragon hide for protection. They also told him people would pay a fortune for potion parts. Harry was sold He and madam Maxine left the wand shop. Heading back to the international portakey place.

Harry stopped and thought about it then smiled at the image of Snape when he found the snake gone and Dumbledore's face when he found the sword gone. Plus it would give him some money to spend until he got his accounts sorted.

"Okay who do we get to chop it up and how do we sort out the money and other stuff I am going need new stuff for school." madam Maxine looked up and smiled " Follow me."

She led Harry and the wand maker {who had shut up shop and was not going to miss this for anything} so he had closed up and then walked after them as soon as he could.

Madam Maxine led him to a strange looking building and he was surprised to see Dwarfs running the place. "Harry this is the Dwarfen bank of Golden times my family have used it and they are easier to get on with than the Goblins, They do not have many banks now but at one time all banks were run by Dwarfs and not Goblins. She led Harry to a open window and started to speak rapidly again Harry used this time to look around. The place looked clean and less colourful than Gringotts the guards looked as scary though each one easy to spot due to the large axe in their hands. He was shaken out of his observations by Madam Maxine calling his name. He turned and smiled. " Have you told them what I need ?" She nodded to him. And ushered him forward.

The teller looked at him over his counter " Mr. Potter I understand you will be living in France and would like to open a bank account you would also like us to harvest a Basilisk you killed sell it for the best price possible and put the money into your account. You may also maybe moving your English accounts over to here and will need a large vault. Is that about right?"

Harry thought about it and it did make sense after all he was still puzzled over some things with his Goblin account and maybe he should make a change to a Dwarf bank. He nodded "yep that's about it. We are getting the snake now so what I need to do and were do I sign?"

Hary spent a boring 2 hours signing forms then being took to a vault on a rail system very similar to the Goblin ones and then being told to drop blood here and there along with memorising a set of numbers and all sorts. When it was done he asked what the hell it was all for as his Gringotts vault just had a key. He was shocked when he was told no vault in Gringotts was just a key unless it a temporary vault as the Dwarfs owned Gringotts banks before they were conned out off them by the Goblins and the ministry at the time. That at least explained the carts but not the rest until he was told his vault was under a fidelius charm a blood ward and a few other things. Harry now felt a lot less bored and more than a bit happy with the security after all Tommy boy had broke into Gringotts and as he was his own secret keeper no chance that happening here.

By the time it was all done and they got back up and out the bank a group of 5 Dwarfs were standing ready with a couple of trunks behind them floating. Harry smiled at them and then followed Madam Maxine as she led the way. They got a lot of stares but as Harry was used to it he never let it bother him, it seemed Madam Maxine was the same, then again she was Headmistress of Frances première school of magic.

Once they got to the Portkey place she led them around to the back and into a large warehouse. "Well is this place big enough?" Harry looked at her and smiled "should be as only planning on bringing the snake and a sword unless I remember anything else." Fawkes headbutted him and seemed to swear at him "oh and Hedwig of course."

madame Maxine asked him how long he thought he would be as she needed to book the room so some one with delivery was not held up or so stuff didn't just appear in them. He thought about it and asked Fawkes after all Fawkes was doing all the work. Fawkes chirped cocked his head to one side chirped again and then nutted Harry.

"Fawkes says we will be about 30 minutes maybe an hour as he wants me to find Hedwig and explain to her, he also said he would flash me to Gringotts so I can make a withdrawal and come back with some cash. So I am going to need a trunk and a wand or maybe you could have a trunk with a word that makes it shrink and grow?"

The last option was the one used and after a time was given to Harry for them to return by Harry and Fawkes flamed away.

Harry decided Money and Hedwig first so his first stop was Gringotts and his trust account. He was not happy when a Goblin told him there was a fee for closing accounts down so he smiled and said he would sort something out. The Goblin smiled and said it would be one third of his wealth. This did not sit well with Harry but he smiled and said maybe he wouldn't then. The Goblin he saw smiled and showed rows of sharp teeth and agreed it was for the best. Harry nodded and hide his anger as well as he could then he hit upon a plan and smiled.

The cart ride was rough compared to the one in the Dwarf bank and the service crap along with the security so he knew he was moving into the Dwarf bank. Once he got to his trust account he and Fawkes went inside and Harry spent a long time shovelling gold into his trunk leaving the sickles and knutts for another time along with a small amount of gold. After he spoke the word to make the trunk shrink he left his vault and went topside.

He was Glad to leave the bank.

Fawkes flashed them to the owlery at Hogwarts but Hedwig was not there so he went to the chamber of secrets he was glad he took his cloak of invisibility as there seemed to be a lot of traffic in the hallways and a lot of girls gossiping. Harry once at the entrance opened it and slid down the chute. Once he was down Fawkes was able to flame them into the chamber. The Basilisk looked as fresh as the day he killed it and he smiled. Okay Fawkes you go get my sword and meet me back here I want have a look around. Fawkes flashed away and returned a few minutes later sword in his claws. Harry spent time looking around and even went into Salazar's mouth he very nearly missed the secret door but as he was walking around he kept hissing "Open" in Parseltongue just in case a hidden room was around. When the door clicked open Harry had jumped as it still looked like a wall but now he could see a crack in it. He gave it a small push and found a room full of books and other nicknack's. Harry said the activation word and started to fill the rest of the trunk up with books and whatever took his fancy a shrill warble from Fawkes reminded him he was on a schedule and after closing the trunk and shrinking it he left he room locked it and made his way to the snake. Fawkes looked at him and warbled again and harry could have hit himself he needed to take the snake out of here then come back and close the door. Harry was really glad Fawkes was helping him.

They Flashed away and appeared in a clearing in the forbidden forest they only stayed as second as Fawkes flashed them directly to Myrtles bathroom a quick "close " in Parseltongue and away they went. Harry Fawkes snake and all.

Hedwig was not happy. She had left and was flying to the idiot she called friend when she felt him back at that school then before she got a mile back the way she had come he was back over the sea again. She was going to give him a beaking he would not forget in a hurry.

Harry and Fawkes flamed in front of Madam Maxine with Harry sitting astride his dead snake. " Here we are one dead snake as promised." he said laughing at their stunned expressions " What I told you it was to big for his little room? Didn't you believe me?"

Madame Maxine felt fear a real fear when this huge snake appeared in front of them. She had told the Dwarfs that Harry had said a 25ft space was to _small_ but also said she couldn't see it being much bigger than maybe 10ft long and maybe he was taking into account the room needed to harvest it.

For crying out loud its head was a good 8 ft across alone. "Harry this is the snake you killed with a sword?" She could barley get the words out.

Harry jumped down and pulled out his trunk spoke the word to enlarge it and searched through it until he found his sword " yep stuck this right through here " he said showing the sword and moving to show the hole it had made in the snake. "Mind you Fawkes here did peck it's eyes out to help me," Then he got embarrassingly mushy with the phoenix on his shoulder " whose a good boy, whose a pretty ;boy whose a clever boy, harry stroked the almost purring phoenix under it's chin." he looked up "oh yes fang nearly forgot. Mind you now I am no longer a simple 12 year old I suppose sticking it with a sword seems a bit silly I should have just stabbed Toms soul and then the snake would have been mine." He walked up to the mouth and closed his eyes he felt the pull to his left and soon had his hand around one of the top fangs left there. He grasped it with his bare hands and tugged it out much to the shock of every one present.

There was a lot of {_talking_}behind hands as they realised he said he had killed it when he was 12. Madam Maxine Looked at him and started " Harry umm maybe we should go and talk some more about your former school life while they Harvest this creature."

Harry just nodded and said " Okay I got some cash I want to deposit in the bank plus I need to pay you back and the wand maker so I suppose it wo...." he stopped and turned a dwarf had exposed the Snakes meat and something was pulling him. He turned and in a daze made his way to the open wound on the snake as he moved along the dwarfs moved out his way then he reached forward and pulled on a rib bone that had been exposed it would not come loose he held up his hand in frustration only for the sword of Gryfindor to appear in it. He used the sword in a daze and had soon cleared the meat and tendons around the bone that were holding it in place. Pulling the bone out he gazed at it. "This, this make the wand but then have it so I can fit the wand into this."

The wand maker looked shocked a wand and a staff as it was needed this was going to be the most powerful artefact he had ever built, Maybe the most powerful ever full stop.

Harry smiled and started to walk back to them and noticed he was having trouble understanding some of them . He told this so Madame Maxine and she said his sweet must be running out as it made it harder and harder to understand as a warning that it's potency was running out. She handed him another one and Harry smiled and nodded okay then started on his sweet. They left the Portkey area and went to the floo area Madam Maxine told him what destination to call for and that the Dwalfs and wand maker would call her when every thing was sorted. She then sent him ahead so she could pay close attention to what Harry said.

Harry left Gringotts Paris pissed, he had asked to move his account to France and was told there was a small fee he kept on asking how much until he heard it was one Quarter of his money. He had stormed off after that leaving a smiling Goblin sure it had got one over on a human.

Harry was nearly dragged by Madam Maxine to a cafe where she tried to get him to calm down. It Took 2 hours and 4 glasses of wine before he was approachable. Then he smiled at her.

"Madam Maxine how much are portakey to England no wait this is better how easy is it to get your carriage to England?" He smiled "because I am going to England and collecting all my stuff from my vaults and leaving the minimum allowed then I am going to bank just with the Dwalfs I am also going to make sure the whole wizarding world knows how the Goblins tried to shaft me...."

Madame Maxine stared at him " Mr." Harry held up his hand "Madame Maxine we are not at school and you have helped me morew in one day than Dumbledore has in all the years I have been at his cesspit, I think you can call me Harry, don't you? I shall call you Madam Maxine as it is your title."

Madame Maxine took a breath " Harry it would take maybe 2 days to get clearance to take my carriage to England, and would cost maybe 100 galleons"Harry smiled " well then that's a lot cheaper if you can get some friends to help us then it would go a lot faster."

Madame Maxine thought about it and agreed. " So we have two days for you to get use to the school and find you a set of portable cupboards ." She concluded. Then she smiled " at one time the Dwarfs were the biggest bankers and most respected but then the Goblins got into it and used the threat of Goblin revbelions to shove them out the way it nearly bankrupted the Dwarfs there are still a lot of animosity between the two races as you now bank with the Dwalfs and with the money from that Basilisk I....." Harry was hitting his head on the table " bugger, bugger, bugger,"

" Um, Harry what's up?"

Harry smiled " My trunk is mostly full of my gold from my trust fund I left a lot behind but all my Hogwarts school stuff and that is under the gold ." He shook his head "so I need to deposit that and then go to my new school and get my stuff sorted out then I need to be sorted into a house or whatever you use. "

Madame Maxine laughed " Oh Harry don't worry so. There is a Dwarf bank just a few streets over and then we can go to the school. I shall arrange for my carriage and some friends......"

She stopped at Harry's smile " are dwarfs barred from Gringotts in the U.K.?"

She thought about it " No wh....." A grin lit across her face. As Harry nodded.

" I mean" he said in an innocent voice as he could muster with out laughing " My new bankers need to make a check of everything and it be so much easier if they helped me move it all."

Madame Maxine burst out with laughter at the image of Harry Potter and a Few Dwarf's empting the Potter accounts and leaving some very annoyed Goblins. " I shall get in touch with your main bank and inform them while you deposit what you want at this branch.

The rest of the day was anti climatic, well until Hedwig turned up and pecked and clawed Harry for nearly an hour much to many's shock but each time some one went to get what they considered a mad owl off him he stopped them and carried on telling Hedwig he was rushed and his wand had been snapped and he had to leave the school fast and he knew someone as smart as her would find him.

Harry woke up sore and tired with a horrible taste in his mouth. It seemed some French potions tasted as bad as the ones in Hogwarts. After a shower and getting dressed he headed for breakfast. Madam Maxine had seen fit to ask a English speaking prefect to wait for Harry so he didn't get lost. Harry found this simple thing somewhat refreshing. As he made his way to breakfast he asked his guide to teach him the important words like toilet, lost, help and things that could help him. His guide was even kind enough to sit next to him at breakfast and name stuff like knives and forks and point out teachers.

Harry did notice the females seem to out number the males 20/1 and this unnerved him a bit.

After a nice breakfast that had no pumpkin juice in it Harry was led to the school nurse who gave him a complete physical and after he got the impression that it was good he could not speak French.

The school nurse after giving Harry a complete medical stormed to Madam Maxine's and told her about her findings Madam Maxine was not a happy half giant. She swore Dumbledore would answer for this and she also noted her healer was going on about Madam Pomfrey's right to work with children.

Sorry to leave it like that but this should been short one off but to be honest I find it hard to do them so I am now working on part two plus parts of all my other stories.


End file.
